The present invention relates to the heating of a building, and more particularly of a building for industrial use, for example a workshop.
Document FR-A-2,320,501 has described and proposed an apparatus for heating a building using a heat pipe, for example a dwelling, consequently comprising several enclosed spaces or rooms to be heated, each bounded by a wall or equivalent separating means. This heating apparatus comprises a passive heat transfer module or system, forming a closed volume filled with a two-phase heat transfer fluid, for example a fluoro-chlorinated hydrocarbon. This module comprises, at a low end, an evaporator, located outside the enclosed space or room to be heated, a condenser located at the top inside the same enclosed space, and an adiabatic circuit connecting the outlet of the evaporator to the inlet of the condenser, passing through the wall of the enclosed space to be heated, said adiabatic circuit being designed to pass the evaporated heat transfer fluid from the evaporator to the condenser and to return the condensed same fluid from the condenser to the evaporator, all this by means of a column arranged as a heat pipe. The heating means located inside the enclosed space to be heated are solely of the convective type and are thermally coupled to the condenser.
The apparatus described above appears to be unsuitable for heating an industrial building.
Document GB-A-764,280 has described an apparatus for heating using a heat pipe, which comprises, as previously:
(a) a passive heat transfer module forming a closed volume filled with a two-phase heat transfer fluid, comprising at least one evaporator, at least one condenser and an adiabatic circuit, connecting the outlet of the evaporator and the inlet of the condenser, said adiabatic circuit being designed to pass the evaporated heat transfer fluid from the evaporator to the condenser and to return the condensed heat transfer fluid from the condenser to the evaporator; PA1 (b) a hot source in heat exchange with the evaporator; PA1 (c) heating means thermally coupled to the condenser consisting essentially of means for heating the air or ambient atmosphere convectively.